Wireless communications systems provide communication access links for a variety of mobile and fixed users. In general, a wireless communication system is connected to a variety of communication networks such as the Public Switched Telephony Network (PSTN), the Internet, etc. In this manner, mobile users may travel throughout a large geographical coverage area while maintaining connectivity with existing telecommunications networks.
In a wireless communications system, received signals are typically attenuated and distorted versions of the transmitted signals. Furthermore, additive noise degrades the reception of the received signals and may cause errors. Therefore, to provide satisfactory communications service, receivers may need to incorporate error control mechanisms such as error detection with retransmission, error correction, interleaving, etc.